Untitled
by AJMfan
Summary: This story is about Charmed and Grey's Anatomy first chapter begins in Seattle Grey's and ends in San Fransisco. Meredith and Derek go to SF for hospital pr, First chap is sort of an intro to the story, P&L, MerDer, PhoebeLes. Demon will appear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfic takes place right after 'Losing My Religion', for the Grey's part of the story and in the midst of season 7 of Charmed , the avatars, Zankou and obviously Billie didn't happen, and I'll put in Les back I know he wasn't in a lot of episodes but I loved his character and I think he should've stayed. This is the first time I ever wrote a story in English just to give you a heads up and it should let you know I don't own Charmed or Grey's Anatomy I just L O V E these two shows. MerDer Phoebe/Les and of course P&L! I'll make it as demon and magic light as possible. Just as I'll try to do the same with the medical terms because I'm certainly not an experts in that.

"I'm sorry chief but what did you just say"? Meredith said in a voice that sounded a lot like panic. " I can't go to San Francisco with him, I thought he wasn't going" she said pointing at Derek.  
"I don't think you have a choice Meredith, I've already made all the agreements with the press and told them the two of you would come and do the interviews. I know I said he wouldn't come but I can't help it, they specifically asked for him. And I know you know people in San Francisco and you're more than welcome to stay there, if you wish to."  
At this Derek smirked confidently, and had a glimpse of hope in his eyes. Meredith looked away and eventually said :" All right I'll email Phoebe and her sisters to ask if I can stay there, was that all Chief?" Meredith asked with a shaking voice, not fully able to hide the hurt she felt inside. " Yes that's all Dr. Grey, you can go now, you to Derek" he said.  
Derek followed her on the way out. Leaving Richard Webber, looking worried and shaking his head.

" I knew you would go with me, San Francisco" "He said that doesn't sound bad, at least we'll have two weeks off. " he said half-heartily

" Just so you know Derek, I'm not happy with the situation, at all!" she said bitterly "And I'm certainly not going to San Francisco because of you" she snapped.  
" Mer, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he said apologetic, looking a bit hurt.

" Yeah that's exactly the problem with you, you never hurt people by intention but you always find a way to do" She said, regretting her words almost immediately and ran away. She couldn't deal with the hurt she knew would be all over his face. As well as she couldn't deal with the hurt and love she still felt towards this man. But she wouldn't give in not this time. "You can't trust him, he didn't tell about his wife and than chose her. And he called you a whore" She repeated the line in her head over and again to convince herself. She couldn't give in, "No Meredith Grey you're not going to give in, you'll stay strong" She mumbled

" Hi Mer, what's up? Why do you look all Mcguilty and Mc hurt?  
" I don't look like that, I'm fine Christina." She said not sounding very convincing

" You know what Mer, stop saying you're fine when you're obviously not fine. Now spill what's the matter? Is it Mcdreamy again? Oh no don't tell me you did the nasty nasty again!" She whispered excited. " I knew you wouldn't let me down, you'll never get boring that's why you're my person" she told sounding almost like a proud parent

" No we did not do the nasty nasty again. This is way worse Webber wants me to go to San Francisco with Derek on a pr tour for the hospital!" she told her friend with a hint of hysteria in her voice.

" Oh damn, you're so screwed" She said laughing

" I'm not, I'm not going to stay in the same hotel as him. I don't get it, why does it always have to be me. I mean what did I do, piss off one of the gods or something?"

" No you both just have a famous name" Christina said

"Just my luck" she said sarcastically

" Don't worry it'll work out just fine, Mer, I was just kidding, you'll be fine seriously" Christina said trying to sound reassuring.

Bailey walked in to give them their assignments

"Sssh there's Bailey" Christina hissed

"But Seriously?!? You do know how messed up everything always gets when he's in the picture?

"Seriously! I can know I'm your person Mer"

"Grey, Yang shut up and pay attention, don't make me put the two of you on pit."

They both nodded and silenced immediately.  
"Yang, you're with Shepherd. O'Malley you're with Burke. Grey, you're with Montgomery-Shepherd. Stevens pit, Karev you're with me. Now MOVE!"  
"Oh god I'm totally screwed" Meredith hissed

"Grey, you got problems with your assignment?"  
"No Dr Bailey, I'm sorry I'm gone" she said while walking away backwards stumbling over a wheelchair. Dr Bailey just shook her head and watched her troubled intern leave.

Meanwhile in San Francisco

"Leo, Pheebs, Paige! Breakfast is ready!"  
Phoebe, ran down the stairs to the kitchen

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for work! Elise will kill me." She sighed  
"Nah she won't, she'll just yell" Paige said seriously

"Very funny Paige, but this is so no the moment to make jokes." Phoebe said

"It should be illegal to make bad jokes at this time of the day" Piper added

"Ok, I know not very funny but hey it's still early gimme a break" she said mocking hurt

Piper just rolled her eyes

"I have to run now, bye Wyatt sweetie, you be nice to mommy and Chris oke?" She said adoringly to her little nephew. Wyatt nod his head  
"I will aunt Pheobe, bai" he said

"Leo get your butt over here, or you won't get anything!" She called out  
Just in that moment Leo orbed in

"Hi honey, sorry I just went to talk to the elders, see if anything was going on, if there was any demon activity" he explained

"Oh ok, good you're talking to them again. What did they say?"  
"It was extremely demon-light but we still.."

"Have to stay on our toes" she finished  
"Yeah exactly" Leo laughed

Meanwhile in the Bay Mirror  
"Phoebe nice of you to show up" Elise called out as soon as she saw Phoebe walk in

"Sorry Elise, it won't happen again"  
"Sure, Phoebe" she said rolling her eyes

"There's someone who wants to see you, he's in your office already"  
"Oh" Phoebe said "Who is it?"  
"You'll have to for yourself" Elise said

As Phoebe walked to her office, she saw a man standing in her office it didn't take her long to recognize his handsome features. "Les!?!" She called out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I wasn't really satisfied with the 1st chapter, I thought it was a little rushed so I hope this one will go better. Oh and just so you know Burke didn't get shot and Denny ( while not important for the story) didn't die. I'm trying a different angle here, I hope it's not to confusing.

"So Dr Grey, I hear you and my husband are going to San Francisco" Addison said when they left their patients room.

"Um, well yeah, but it's not like I want to go with him or anything" She said nerves. She didn't know what to say, and it was the truth, she wasn't happy with the decision that was made. She knew Addison was going to bring this open sooner or later, she just hoped for the later part. "But hey" she figured "That's just my luck". 

" Ok Grey, what ever you say. I wasn't assuming anything, or accusing you" she said watching her closely. Meredith got nerves by the way she looked at her, it had something very nerve-racking .  
" Oh, yeah well I uh, I just wanted to say in case, uh.." she trembled of

"Why are you so nerves around me Grey?"  
" I don't know what you mean Dr Montgomery-Shepherd" Meredith tried  
"Oh common Grey you and I both know that isn't true, is it because I'm the wife. 'Cause just so you know I'm totally over the mistress thing, in fact I'm starting to like you"  
"Oh please no don't" Meredith thought "I slept with your husband you can't like me, she can't can she?" "What should I say?"

"Uhm I.. I'm glad about that" she said after a little while.  
"Oh god that wasn't convincing at all!" Meredith was totally freaking out, all the drama and fears from Prom Night and the week after came back.

"I.. I got to go. I'll see you later Addison, I uh mean Dr Montgomery- Shepherd"

"Addison is fine Meredith, and yeah I'll see you later" She could feel Addison's eyes burning in her back probably filled with confusion and wonder. 

Once Meredith arrived back home, she grabbed her laptop and started to email Phoebe.

San Francisco, Bay Mirror:

"Oh wow I can't believe you're here!" Phoebe said enthusiastic "So what brings you here?"

"What do you think Pheebs?" Les said "I came for you and Elise got a job for me here in San Francisco"  
"Oh how long will you stay?" she asked, unsure of what else to reply.  
"Permanently" he said smiling "Oh wow he has such a great smile, I had almost forgotten that" Phoebe thought

"When I left a couple of months ago it didn't feel right I had to see you again so what do you think?"

"I'm shocked to see you, but I'm happy as well. It's bit confusing" Phoebe said honestly "Gee Pheebs way to go he'll think you're a complete idiot" she thought  
" Well I'm glad about the Happy Part" he said  
"So what does this mean? Do you think our signs are compatible?" she asked smiling  
"I think they are" he said "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
"Yeah that would be nice"  
"Good now make sure you won't have another 'family emergency', 'cause you won't get away that easily this time" He said

"Well why don't you come over, to my place? Piper is an excellent cook, that way it'll got more difficult to get out of it. And Piper and Paige would love to see you again" She said

"Ok, sounds good. But I have to go now I'll see tonight, what time?"  
"Does 6 sound good?"

"It does" He smiled and he walked away

"Ok that I'll see you at 6, bye" She felt all happy and squishy inside, she couldn't believe he was actually back. She had always been wondering about what he was doing, and if he was seeing anyone else. And now she knew he had been doing the same. But she couldn't have guessed before how good that made her feel. She unconsciously smiled at that thought.  
She heard a 'ping' coming from her laptop, she walked over and saw the message came from Meredith, and she started to read it : 

_Hi Phoebe_,

_I hope you and your sisters are doing good, is everything going well over there?. _

_I uh have a favor to ask you.  
Do you remember Derek? I told you about him and of course his long-legged wife. Well the Chief, Dr Richard Webber, who turned out to be the reason behind my parents divorce!! (But that's a different story) Had this great idea of sending me and Derek to San Francisco for TWO WEEKS! As in together to San Francisco, together. We have a pr thing in San Francisco and they couldn't schedule it so it would only take couple of days apparently. So we've to stay there for two weeks. And since you know the story, I guess you know it's impossible to go to San Francisco with him, you think so to right? I mean especially after the event of the last couple of weeks, but I haven't told you that yet and it's a very long story. So my favor is: Can I stay with you and your sisters these two weeks, I know it's a lot to ask but I'm desperate. Could you please write me back? _

_Love,_

_Meredith_

"Poor Meredith" she thought. And she started calling Piper.

Seattle grace

Christina was standing next to the man that had ruined her best friend, in an elevator, the place where it all started.  
"Dr Shepherd? I have something to say to you" And she pushed the red STOP button, she didn't even really knew she did that, she just knew she had to warn him. To not break Meredith again.

"Yang what the…"

" No listen" Christina interrupted him, surprised by what she just said. " right now in this elevator you're not my boss, lets just pretend that for a few minutes ok?" It wasn't a question at all and she continued with an even voice, defending _her_ person.

" I just wanted to make clear, that we won't watch you break Mer again. You're not going to flirt with her, you're married and until that's changed, you have to stay away no matter what she says she is far from over you and with you're flirting you break her more everyday, she sometimes calls you McDreamy again. So if you break Mer again, meant or not, you'll pay. Mer means more to us than this program even to me. Just so you know, with all due respect of course Dr Shepherd" She said with great certainty  
"Dr Yang, you realize you were totally out of line. And just so you know I don't intend to do anything. It's not like it's my fault that we both have to go to San Francisco." He said defensively. " It's nice to know Mer has such devoted friends. I know I hurt her but it won't happen again"

"I hope so" Christina said and she murmured behind it " for your sake" thinking he wouldn't hear it.  
"What was that Dr Yang? Oh and uh would you like to start the elevator again. I mean I would love to _hang_ around here with you but we have patients to check on. Thank you very much for the enlightening conversation" he said with a smirk  
"What ever" she murmured and pushed the button again and the lift started to motion again.

Halliwell Mansion San Francisco:

"Wyatt don't play with you food" Piper said to her son who was playing with his lunch, feeling exhausted.

"Sowwy mommy" Wyatt said  
"It's ok, honey. Just eat your lunch ok?" " Leeoo!" she called tired

" Could you please come here and help me with the boys, I have to go to P3 in a couple of minutes, I have a lot to take care. I need to call to that manager to get a band for Friday and he's not easy to deal with so please come down here, NOW!"  
"I'm coming Piper." He yelled while coming down the stairs

"Honey you look so tired, why don't you let me deal with that manager, it worked out well last time and I don't have anything to do anyway. I'll help Wyatt finish that delicious lunch, you made him, and you go lay down and take a nap or you could take a relaxing bath" He suggested

" That's really sweet and tempting but I really need to go to P3 to book a band. But you know what you help Wyatt finish his lunch and I go to P3 and I come back after talking to that manager and than you could finish the rest of the preparations for friday, you know what to do order drinks and food and stuff. Ok?"  
"Sure honey, as long as you'll take a nap and take it easy when you come back. You know what why don't we go out for dinner a nice restaurant just the two of us?"  
" Oh no" she sighed " That's right, Phoebe wants to have a dinner tonight apparently Les that ghost writer, is back and she asked if they could have a family dinner with us, and Paige" she said " So I have a lot of preparing to do, I'll have to go to the grocery story and prepare a decent meal. So could you talk to that manager as well?" she asked with a sigh "Damn" she thought "why today out of all days, I'm exhausted. Apparently Phoebe doesn't know how stressful it's being a mom and a manager" she thought about how un-stressful the lives of Paige and Phoebe were, they didn't have kids. And she felt a twinge of envy. "But on the other side" she thought " they don't have the pleasure seeing something you created, grow and become persons, with their own opinions, and their strength of course and they don't have Leo. I hope Phoebe will find what she needs in Les." she thought smiling and she went to the store. Determined to make it a great meal. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope anyone is reading this, but even if not I'm having fun in my attempt to write.  
I hope that in next chapters I'll get the charmed characters more like the show, I don't know some scene's just don't seem right. So if anyone's reading I hope you like it. Oh and had I mentioned this fic will be Finn free:P I thought I would add some extra Meredith drama to this chapter might be very interesting for the story.

Meredith was walking through a hallway in the hospital, only one hour left and she could go home. She couldn't wait to go home, she had been feeling odd for at least a week and that's when she started to think the impossible, she couldn't be pregnant there was no way it could be, well there was a way. A prom night way but she couldn't be she was an intern, he was married and an attending, she had been nerves about it all day about it. And on top of that she'd had to work with Addison again, and to say the least it had been quite awkward. All of a sudden she felt something yanking her on her arm into an on-call room she didn't even have to look who it was. She just knew it had to be _him_ again. It always was _him,_ the smell was _him_, the touch on her arm was _him._  
"Derek what the hell!" She yelled  
"Ssshh Mer I just wanted to talk to you, I think we should talk about prom and now San Francisco I just can't help but think it must be some sign. And you know I really don't believe in those kind of things. But right now it feels that way and it feels right. Right in a way I haven't felt for a long time, frankly ever since Addison came back. I love you Meredith I really do." He said his voice uneven but determined.  
" No Derek you don't get to say such things you're the one who's married, in fact _Dr Shepherd_ I don't want to have this conversation with you." She walked to the door but Derek cut her short. " Please Mer I.. I love you, I don't love her"  
"No Derek you choose her, she's you're wife you said. You didn't want me than, so why now? What changed Derek?" She said hurt filling her eyes, she couldn't deal with all of this right now, she had worse things on her mind, like being forced to quite the program because she was going to have to raise a child a lone. Well Derek would help but she didn't want him to come back just because he didn't like and couldn't forgive his wife. And she didn't want him to come back because he would feel obligated of the baby. She knew that was a stupid thought as he couldn't possibly know yet, heck she didn't even really know yet. But right now it all just felt way to complicated, it just felt wrong.  
"Nothing changed Mer" he said with hurt in his eyes " I have always loved you, and I still do it hurts me to much to not be with you I can't do this anymore. I'm going to divorce Addison I just can't do it anymore and you have every right to not wanting to be with me anymore but in that case I still can't go on with Addison, I will divorce her no matter what." He said trying to sound reassuring.  
" Derek I have heard this before" Meredith said refusing to let it all sink in. " I can't deal with this right now, why don't you go and talk to her about your feelings, because right now I just can't deal with them I can't deal with this whole freaking situation right now" she snapped. She almost added " your stupid boy penis probably got me knocked up" but she figured she shouldn't tell him especially not like this. Maybe she shouldn't tell him at all. Maybe…

San Francisco Halliwell Mansion:

The entire Halliwell family sat around the table with a more than awesome feast meal. "Piper had really put her heart into this meal" Phoebe thought  
"Wow Piper, this is delicious." Les said with admiration  
"Yeah Piper, thanks. This is awesome!" Phoebe said with a smile  
"Oh, it was nothing" Piper said with a little blush on her face " Even Pheebs could have done it"  
" I don't think so Piper, last time Phoebe cooked it was a disaster, do you remember Pheebs, the burned eggs?" Paige said with a teasing voice  
" Gee thanks, so much for sister love and support" Phoebe said mocking hurt and rolling her eyes "Besides it wasn't that bad"  
"Yeah, well tell that to those poor black eggs" Paige said  
Everyone shared a laugh

"So Les, what brought you back to town" Piper asked obviously trying to change the subject.  
"Well, Elise had a job available. I'm getting my own column, entirely different than Phoebe's of course. I just write about things that I want something that happened to me that week, my vision on a problem that kind of stuff. Should be fun" Les said "It didn't have anything with Phoebe of course" he added jokingly.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl Les"  
"Yup one of my better skills" he said with a smile

"Oh by the way" Phoebe said on a more serious note "Do you guys remember Meredith, I met her when I was in New York, her mother was there on a consult, you know the famous surgeon?"  
"Yeah, is something wrong with her" Paige asked

"Well nothing serious, she's had some issues with her uhm well boss for a lack of a better word. The famous Neuro-surgeon Derek Shepherd. Anyways she asked if she could stay her for two weeks her and Dr Shepherd are coming to town in a week and they'll do a pr tour in San Francisco for two weeks and frankly she doesn't even want to be in the same hotel with him it's a long story. With the two of them falling desperately in love, but he appears to be her boss and married and he choose his wife because of obligation or something like that and she's still hurting pretty badly. So in short can she stay here for two weeks, Piper already agreed so it's up to you Paige and Leo"  
"Yeah of course" Leo said  
"I don't mind either" Paige added  
"Ok good, I'll email her tomorrow, could you please not say anything to her about this I mean I don't know if she wants you all to know"  
" Yeah sure. I'm feeling so sorry for her. But I guess I know what it feels like, with Leo. He was uhm sort of married to his job and lied about and I tried to move on but I couldn't and look at us now" she smiled  
"Yeah I hope it'll work out for her just as good as it worked out for us" Leo added also with a smile  
"Isn't she Meredith Grey, the very promising intern from Seattle Grace?" Les asked  
"Yeah she is, she's a good friend of mine. Why?" Phoebe asked with a frown on her face  
"I'm interviewing her and Dr Shepher, I won't ask anything about the problems that occured. Don't worry" he winked  
"I wasn't worried for even a minute" she told him, not lying at all. She knew he woulden't do that he might be a journalist trying to get a good story but he was a great guy. She got to know that the last time.  
"I'll make sure, she won't have to feel awkward during the interview with Shepherd for my column I'll look out for her" He said determined  
"Thanks I would really appreciate that" Phoebe said

"Sure no problem but I really should be going it's getting quite late" Les said "Piper dinner was absolutely fantastic you truly out did yourself, thank you all for your hospitality I had a great time I'd love to do this again some time, if you'll have me of course"

"We had a great time as well" Piper said "And after that compliment I would be more than happy to have you over again" she added with a grin

"Typical Piper" Phoebe thought smiling to herself

"I'll walk you to the door" Phoebe said

"Thanks for the great evening, I truly had a great time. You've got some pretty great sisters"  
"Thank you I'm sure they'll appreciate you saying that. I had a great time as well." She smiled

"So uhm I'll see you tomorrow at work?" he asked

"Yeah I guess you will. Good night Les"  
"Good night Pheebs"  
They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and they leaned in to kiss each other almost at the exact same time. They shared a short but passionate kiss

"Bye" phoebe said with a husky voice

"Bye, Pheebs" Les said while he walked away. Phoebe saw him walking away and at that moment she just simply felt happy, she had been almost floating when he kissed her. But now she just felt happy, she was happy he was back. Although she hadn't admitted it to her sisters, not that she needed to they knew better, she had really missed him.

Seattle, The house of Meredith.

Meredith had locked herself in the bathroom she knew Izzie and George would soon be knocking on that door, because they wanted to use the shower or what ever they did in here. She couldn't think straight and she didn't dare to look up at the two sticks she had bought, she didn't dare to face the truth, deep inside of her she already knew though. She just had this feeling.  
"Meredith open up, what the hell are you doing in there!" she heard Izzie scream

"God damn it Mer just open up so we can all go to bed" George yelled exhausted  
She felt sorry for them but she just couldn't move.  
"Mer I'll break down the door or something if you don't open it…"  
At that moment the door swung open and Izzie was interrupted in her sentence  
"Thank you" George said

Meredith just walked away, hiding the tests in her pull-over. She had put on for the comfort of it. It had been Derek's, but now it was her pull-over. The one she only wore when she really needed comfort, how ironic she thought he got me into this mess but somehow the vague smell of Derek in it made her feel more comfortable. "Mer" Izzie said softly when she followed Meredith into her room "What's up?  
"Nothing I'm f.."  
"Don't you dare say it, you're obviously not fine. You're wearing his sweater again, something is definitely up"  
"I uh I'm.." Meredith stammered "I'm pregnant"  
"Oh Mer, but you were knitting how.. It's not.." Izzie stumbled

"Yes it's his"  
"But how? Scrap that question I know how, I had to hear it to many times. I mean when, what happened?"  
"We slept together at prom night"  
"But you were with Finn at prom night" Izzie gasped  
"I know" she said feeling guilty all over again. "It was just, he was looking at me" by the puzzled look on Izzie's face she knew she had to explain further "He gives me this look, it's a strange thing it's sort of_ our_ look. I told him before not to look at me like that. He had no right especially after our little encounter on the hospital stairs where he called me a whore." She said frustrated, all the feelings of that night came up again, the frustration, the anger but also the unmistaken love. "I ran away into an exam room and he followed me and we had a big discussion, well more of an argument. And than it just sort of happened"  
"Does, does he know?"  
"No he doesn't, I just found out myself. And he can't know, he's married and Addison doesn't know about Prom Night. It's to complicated"  
"Mer he had to know, he will find out eventually"  
"Yes you said it _eventually_, not right now it's just to damn complicated"  
"So are you going to keep it?" Izzie asked

"I think so, I don't know yet. What about the programme and San Francisco. I can't do that. I can't be a good mom, I don't even know what a good mother is" She said starting to seriously freak out.  
"Mer you still have time to figure this out. And for what it's worth I think you'll be a great mom"

"Thanks Izz. Will you sleep here with me tonight" she asked sadly  
"Yeah I will Mer, what ever you want" Izzie said trying to reassure her

"Now just go to sleep ok?"  
"Ok" Meredith said exhausted.

"Thank you Izz" she murmured right before she felt her self drift off in a deep sleep.

"You're welcome Mer" she said knowing the other woman was a sleep she added " I just know how you feel, but you won't have to deal with this a lone I promise you, it'll work out just fine.

San Francisco Bay Mirror

Phoebe was typing an email on her laptop, it was an email to Meredith. She was struggling with what she would type exactly. She felt so sorry, that Meredith had to go through all of the things she went through and especially now with that Derek guy. Phoebe had met Meredith when she went to New York for a year, Phoebe was hurting over the loss of grams and Meredith was suffering under her mother, the name and the ignorance the famous surgeon had for her daughter. They had become friends immediately and had always stayed in contact. She knew everything Meredith had had to go through, a father that left (they shared that hurting fact), a mother that never had time and was ignorant to her daughter and her feelings and now that same mother had Alzheimer's disease. And now Derek and that hidden wife of his. She hoped Meredith had something good coming her way, she truly deserved it. And so she began to write, giving Meredith at least a little bit of good news.

_Hi Mer,_

_How are you doing under the circumstances?  
I have some good news, you can stay with us for those weeks even longer if you wish to. My sisters didn't find it a problem at all. You're more than welcome in our house Mer. After everything we have gone through together how could I say no?  
What did he do this time Mer? You said in your last email something had happened between the two of you? I really hope that me and my sisters can make it a good two weeks for you. I'll make sure I'll be light on work. Do you remember Les? The ghost-writer of my column a couple of months ago when I went on sabbatical. He's back and I found out he'll write a piece about you and Dr Shepherd, he's part of the press tour. He's doing a different column this time so don't worry no-one will find out about the things that happened on the personal level. He's got his own column now and we are sort of back to dating. I look forward to see you. Me or one of my sisters will pick you up from the airport, we could even pick-up Dr Shepherd if you wish to, that's up to you. So next time you write please email me the time you'll arrive here. See you in 5 days!_

_Love,_

_Pheebs_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Endzi thank you very much for the review I really appreciate it. I can't wait for them to go to San Francisco as well. I would just like to say that I put in the pregnancy because it adds a little drama to the story and I love a McBaby's so in other words a MerDer Baby. It'll guarantee some fluff. I'll let hem go to San Francisco but first some Meredith/Christina issues as Mer's person I think Christina should know before they leave.

Meredith was sitting in old guy who doesn't move's room.

" Hey Mer, what's up?" Christina asked when she entered the room and saw her friend sitting a lone in the dark, looking lonely and panicked.  
"Nothing" she lied

"Mer, you're a bad liar and I'm an expert I almost invented it. So don't you even try to fool me. It's pathetic really" Christina said sounding actually serious

" Ok something's up but I'm fine, seriously!"

"Seriously?!?" It was as much a question as it was a statement. "Old guy over there looks better than you look right now, you're not fine at all. What's up Mer? I'm your person Mer I told you my stuff so you'll do the same that's how it works" Christina said with a hint of what looked like hurt to Meredith in her voice.

"Ok, I'll tell. I.. I'm pregnant" Meredith finally blurted out

" I knew it! But it's not McVet's right?" Christina said disgusted by the vet.

" No it's not Finn's it's Derek's" Meredith said freaking out on the inside, saying made her feel like making it more definite.  
"It's McBastard's baby? What a shock" Christina she said with mocked shock

" So Prom Night huh?"

"Christina" Meredith yelled

"What? It's not like he'll tell anyone" Christina said pointing at the old mn

"So?!? What ida nurse is listening at the door or would've walked in?" Meredith panicked. She had been the victim of the nurses' gossip to many times to her taste.

"Seriously Mer. Listen to yourself, you're all paranoid and nerves. It's not good for Mcfetus. Speaking of _that_ are you keeping _it_?  
"I think so it's gonna be hard but I can't do it. Abort it I mean. But Derek can't know at least not for now.

---- 5 days later----

"Ah.. San Francisco here we come" Derek said enthusiastically, he was a free man now, not that he wanted to take advantage of that fact. As far as he was concerned, he still belonged to one person. Just a different person than his ex-wife. The –ex part rolled smoothly through his mind, he was kind of surprised by that, 11 years is a long time. But he belonged to someone else. This extraordinary blonde, he met in a bar almost a year ago, the girl that had saved him. With that special laugh of hers. With that special caring character she had. And not to mention those perfect ineffectual fists. That all had once belonged to him, but he had screwed up. He knew he had almost destroyed her and it had killed him, just as much as it had killed him to see her with that vet, he was finally out of the picture. No-one stood in their way except for the mess he had created and he was the one who had to clean that mess up so she might trust him again. He hoped he could fix it. She looked different today as she had looked different the entire week. She looked scared and worried in a way that it couldn't be about San Francisco. She looked almost terrified. Something was up. He had to be careful with her, he didn't want to risk hurting again. He would be in a lot of trouble, not only Christina had made it clear it they didn't want to see Mer broken again, especially not about him. All her friends had stopped by and told him this even Bailey. He didn't mind though 'cause he wasn't planning on hurting her and he loved Mer had such protective friends, they were good for her. They were there for her when he wasn't. And he wasn't about to forgive himself for that.

"So Mer did you hear Addison signed?" he asked to start a conversation

"Yes _Dr Shepherd_ I'm aware of that but I'm confused as in how that would affect me." She said dully

"It doesn't have to and I do understand if it doesn't but I was kind of hoping it would. I had hoped you would be at least sort of happy or relieved." He said.

"I'm happy for you that you're of an unhappy marriage. But we've had this conversation before." Meredith said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Mer what's up?" He asked concerned.

"Nothings up, Derek. Why would anything be up. I just have to deal with the fact that a guy that made me fall in love, had a wife he didn't tell me about. And after choosing the wife, he couldn't leave me a lone kept messing with my head. Even when I tried to move on he couldn't instead he called me a whore because I tried to repair what he had broken! And even now, when he decides his wife isn't what he wanted after all he can't leave me a lone." She called out hysterically  
"Guess what Derek, I'm not going to be second choice"  
"Guess what Mer you never were!"  
"I wasn't enough back than, so I'm not right now, nothing changed." She said "And you're dropping it now, I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
"Meredith I know something else is up and I want you to know that I'll be there for you what ever it is you're strong you'll get through it, you've got me and your friends. You can't imagine how they tried to scare me" He chuckled " They love you and they'll do anything to protect you. I will drop it now but I won't give up without a fight this time." He said determined  
He knew she wouldn't give in, immediately but the seed was planted. The seed to trust.

He felt Meredith falling into a deep sleep and he felt her shifting putting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm protective around her hoping she wouldn't wake and push him away she just shifted and made herself more comfortable. He knew it was only a small sign but he knew she unconsciously still trusted him and he was willing to fight for her conscious trust.  
He soon drifted into a sleep as well.

As soon as a woke she knew exactly in what arms she was sleeping in. Oh god why me. Why did he have to give her that comforting speech. She had drifted into a sleep and apparently fallen into his arms. She still lay there and as soon as she realized that she pulled away. It just had been so comfortable, so familiar. Than she felt the hand he had on her stomach om my good did he know how could he know I'm not showing you it's only 4 weeks.  
"Geez Derek!"

"What the hell! Come on wake up, you're arm is around me and on me and I don't need that right now"  
"Huh" he said looking puzzled as how he had his arms  
"Why are my arms like this" he asked

"I honestly have no idea how am I supposed to know, why you put your arms a certain way especially since I was a sleep before you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he said still looking puzzled

"What ever" Meredith mumbled feeling embarrassed about lying.

Bay Mirror San Francisco

"Common Les, we're late they arrive in half an hour"  
" I'm coming, hun" he grinned  
"You funny you!" she replied

30 minutes later

"MEERRR!" Derek heard Phoebe yelling from a distance

"Pheeebs!" Meredith ran over to her

"I've missed you" Phoebe said  
"Yeah I missed you to" Meredith said smiling broad it was the first time in a couple of weeks he had seen her smiling like that  
" You look good girl" Phoebe added

"Thanks so do you" Meredith told her, they both did look good he had to grin to himself at that thought  
"So this is the famous Derek Shepherd I've heard about, McDreamy was it? Or is that embarrassing doctor?" she said with a grin  
"Nah I'm kind of getting used to it" he smiled  
"So you must be Les, the ghostwriter I heard a lot about you" Meredith told the strange guy next to Phoebe

" Yeah I'm Les, when Phoebe went on sabbatical a couple of months ago I ghostwrote her story. And I now came back for Phoebe. And I got my own column at the bay mirror and I'll do one of your interviews" He said explaining his presence  
" Oh his nice to meet you, I'm Derek Shepherd" He said sticking out his hand which Les took  
"Nice to meet you to" He said

A/N this is the end for now I wanted to update today and I wanted them to go to San Francisco so they're there right now from now one there'll be some more charmed in it. Might even put in a demon nothing to freaky but it has to be both ways if I want to make it Charmed/Grey's fic there's a lot of Grey's drama and only a little Charmed family stuff so I might throw in another part of charmed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I would really like to thank "obessed with books" for the review I think you're right it would make more of a story. I think I'll lay the foundation for the demon in this chapter with some freaky things happening, making Phoebe's alarm go off but enough for Meredith, Derek, Les to see any real harm in it since they don't know about the witch stuff, yup not even Meredith. Oh and I know that in the Charmed manor there were all these's problems because of the rooms when Wyatt was born but in my fic they have enough room, it's a manor after all. **

The foursome of Meredith, Derek, Phoebe and Les were driving towards the manor after some calling, Derek found out that the reason his ride to the hotel hadn't arrived yet because the order for the hotel and the car had been cancelled by a computer failure and because of the same failure they couldn't receive any new guests so they had decided Derek could stay in the manor for a while until the problem was solved.

"I can't wait to see everyone, Piper, Leo and Paige although I haven't really met Paige yet" Meredith said to Phoebe "It's been a while she continued"  
"Yeah I think it was Prue's funeral when you last were here" Phoebe said sadness filling her it still hurt to talk about Prue and her death even after 4 years. It wasn't that they weren't grateful about finding Paige and all but it had just hurt they had to loose another sister in the process.  
" So strange how Paige sort of just felt she was your sister, I remember her walking up to you with you and her both staring in a weird way. It was seriously out of this world finding a long lost sister while losing one" Meredith said thoughtful  
"Must be hard talking about it huh?" Meredith stated  
"Yeah it's still hard even after 4 years, it's lessened but I still miss her dearly. Poor Paige as well she just wanted to find her family and especially her mother and than she finds her family when one of her sisters died and her mother was dead as well. But enough about me and my family. What happened in the past few weeks between you and the fine looking doctor? You told me you a big mistake, what happened?" Phoebe whispered trying to change the subject.  
"It's a really long story and it ends up with me being knocked up" she whispered back. Phoebe saw fear and panic taking over  
"Oh wow is it Derek's?" Phoebe asked with a whispering voice, feeling like she was asking the obvious  
"Yeah it is" she whispered starting to cry, which attracted curious looks from Derek and Les.  
"It's ok Mer, we'll figure it out hunnie" Phoebe said reassuringly  
"Really, do you mean that?" she asked  
"Yeah of course I mean that, I am 'Ask Phoebe' after all" she winked  
"Yeah you are" Meredith smiled  
Suddenly she turned seriously again  
"I just don't know if I should tell him or not. He really hurt me, he even called me a whore a few weeks ago, he apologised and all. And I know he said it because he was jealous but he had no right." Phoebe looked puzzled on that story "I dated Finn at that time you know the vet" she explained. " And now I think he divorced his wife, at least he said that and we slipped and I have to bare the consequences. Not him, me. It's kind of unfair" she remarked  
" Well yeah it kind of is, but Mer he does have a right to now. And if you're keeping he'll find out sooner or later" She said  
" I know, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can trust him again." Meredith told her sadly  
" It'll be hard, but you know just because he knows doesn't necessarily have to mean that you'll have to take him back Mer." Phoebe said gently  
" What does she have to tell me?" Derek said all of a sudden  
" No-No- Nothing" Meredith stammered  
" Yeah right, Mer. But just so you know, you can trust me to say it. I won't judge you or anything."  
"It's nothing like that Derek, I just can't tell you this at least not yet" Meredith said  
" Ok, you don't have to tell me immediately I just would like to know if it concerns me ok Mer?"  
" Ok, I'll keep that in mind" Meredith told him  
" Oh we're here" Phoebe said to break the ice a bit  
" Saved by the house" Meredith murmurmerd  
" Meredith!" Piper called enthousiastically

(Derek p o v)

"I knew she was hidding something I just knew it. I'll find out." He said to himself  
"Nice house" He heard himself saying instead  
" You must be Piper, I've heard lots about you and your family from Meredith. I hope you don't mind if I stay as well. I'll find a hotel if you would like to."  
" No, if Meredith doesn't mind I don't mind as well." The sperky woman said, with a warning undertone. Meredith was right, this family was awsome they were so protective. The older sister reminded him a lot of Bailey. As Meredith said, she had the protectivness of Bailey and the sarcasm and the one-liners of Christina a perfect mix of both.  
" Ok, thank you." He said with one of his 'so called Mcdreamy smiles'  
" Don't you think that smile works on me, I know your history young man, Mcdreamy was it?" she said trying to sound strict but with a hint of amusement  
" This is me youngest sister Paige" she pointed at the redhead  
" Hi Paige" he said  
" Hi" she replied  
" And this is my lovely husband Leo" She pointed at the man standing next to her.  
" Hi Leo, nice to meet you"  
"Hi, nice to meet you to." He said offering a hand, which Derek took. " Hi Mer always a pleasure to see you" he said giving Meredith a hug.  
"Hi Leo, likewise" she said smiling in the way she had been smiling since she first saw Phoebe and he inmmediately got that this was her second family  
"You were right about this family" He whispered to Meredith "They're great"  
"Thanks, they're truly special ad they're very dear to me. When my mom worked in New York and I was a lot younger Phoebe and I both went through a rough time her grandmother had just died and she ran to New York when we met we were friends almost immediately.She was there for me and I was there for her and we always stayed in touch. She was together with my Seattle Family the one that got me through, when you left me. " She said  
" I see. She seems like a really nice person. Especially since she's almost like a celeb I mean Phoebe is pretty famous. I always try to read her column" He said not fully realising he was admitting to the fact that he was indeed reading a column with love advise.  
"You read her column? You read a woman love advise column" she said laughing.  
" I just said I did, didn't I?" He added with a smirk.  
" Yes that you did" she laughed. He loved it when she laughed, she had a great laugh. Not to modest but not to loud either, just like everything else he thought was perfect about her.  
"Oh My God, what the hell…." He said all of a sudden with a small voice overwhelmed in fear. Almost immediately he grabbed Meredith and pulled her in safety. Some kind of strange person with a horrible fashion sense ,"Oh my god I can't believe I'm really thinking about fashion right now" He thought, he stood right in front of them and out of nothing he pulled this strange blue, sparkly ball out of the palm of his hand!

He heard Phoebe call out "damn it" And with that he saw her fly up in the air with her foot in front of the strange looking guy's head and than she kicked him in the face. "Piper" Phoebe yelled "blow him up" What the hell is she talking about and just at the time that he said that Piper waved her hands and the guy blew up. "What the hell was that?" He heard himself call out his voice shaking of shock, fear and doubt. "OH MY GOD" he yelled fearful he pointed at Meredith "She's bleeding" "Leo heal her quick" Phoebe yelled. Leo put his hands above Meredith's wound, the demon had apparently shot the energy ball at Meredith and fortunately it didn't hit her fully  
"What did you just do?" He heard Meredith say with a small voice very unlike the Meredith he knew.  
"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Mer but Piper Paige and I are witches and we fight evil"  
" Demons most of the time and other magical beings" Piper added  
"And Leo is a sort of Angel, who helps us, married Piper, and who can heal people's wounds they got from evil beings, he can only heal good witches and innocents, so basically just the good side of the beings on this earth" Phoebe explained  
"What, but that's not possible there's no such things" Derek muttered  
" Well my friend how else do you explain everything that has just happened" Paige asked  
"Good point" Meredith said

(Les POV)

Oh My God this can't be happening, this must be a joke.  
"Phoebe is this true, why.. why did you never tell me?" He asked his voice shaking by the doubt and the shock he felt inside  
"Les why don't you walk with me into the kitchen so we can talk ok?" they walked into the kitchen. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the recent events, Phoebe and her sisters had saved them, but they had this secret and they had lied to all of us. He was totally shocked and overwhelmed by the fact there were other things than just human beings and animals, there was a whole different world, something threatening the people secretly and something saving them secretly. It was just a whole lot, he couldn't believe Phoebe had kept it to herself all this time, that she hadn't told him.

"I couldn't Les it's a secret nobody can find out, if the wrong kind of people find out we can't protect innocents anymore, we'll be haunted down by the media, we would have to hide. And I couldn't tell you because I was afraid of how you would react. I was afraid you would leave me. This is what all the family emergencies were all about." She said sadly

"I.., it's a lot to handle Phoebe. Why couldn't you let me make that decision. I wouldn't just leave you and I wouldn't do that to you, I wouldn't call the press and everything. Right now I don't know what to feel Pheebs. I mean are you really Phoebe the Phoebe I though I knew?" he asked confusion filling him  
"Well, I'm still Phoebe giving advice, family emergency Phoebe, the only different thing is that you now know that my family emergencies are helping innocent people and fighting off evil" she said

"I know I just don't know what it means that you're a witch, is there any other freaky stuff with you personally is that why you wouldn't let me in at first? I just don't quite get it." He said with a hint of desperation.  
"I know this is a lot to handle Les and I do understand, it was hard for me at first as well, I only got to know about my powers when my grandma died and I came back from New York. And yes at first I kept you out because I didn't want to have to lie to you, but I couldn't tell you either. I really like you Les, I'm a normal person I had a mortal as father and a witch as mother so yeah I have powers but only for good use nothing bad or freaky. I can't blow things up, I just get visions about the future, I can levitate and I'm an empath but I haven't gotten that power back yet."  
He didn't know how exactly to feel it was very overwhelming, it was such a weird idea his girl friend was a witch, her entire family was one. He had a girl that literally fought off evil. It was kind of cool, but confusing she hadn't trust him enough that hurt.  
"I'm not totally freaked I'm just kind of hurt because you didn't trust me enough"

"I'm sorry but it wasn't about trust it wasn't only about me, not just mine but my sisters life's are always on the line as well. I think I do trust you and I would've told you somewhere in the near future, I'm sorry you had to find it out like this. I really like you Les and I'm sorry"  
"I know he said, and the confusing thing is I really like you to" he said honestly

She just smiled at that "I'm glad about that" she finally said " I know it isn't easy and it would be unfair of me to expect anything from you right now, so if you need time or if you don't want to see me again. I understand."  
" I might need some time just to adjust, I'm not going anywhere Phoebe I just need some to think." He said smiling weakly

(POV Meredith)

"Phoebe could you please come here for a second" Meredith said worry welling up in her

"Yeah sure what's up Mer?" Phoebe said

"I wondered if this could have done anything to uhm you know what" she whispered

"I don't think so it was only a scratch fortunately and any injury you got Leo healed it but you should ask him"  
"Ok, so Phoebe why did you never tell me?" Meredith asked still shocked , she figured all of them were, Les, Derek, nobody knew about this.  
"I couldn't Mer it's not because I don't trust you or anything but I can't tell anyone. I didn't know how you would react and I only got to know about my powers after I left New York when I came back, ever since than I've been fighting evil. Prue actually got killed protecting an innocent, a doctor actually.Oh my god" Phoebe said "Of course, you and Derek are doctors you're in danger Mer" Phoebe said, Meredith could see the fear in her eyes.  
"Why, what's wrong Phoebe?" Meredith said  
"You and Derek are doctors you're good doctors, with saving people humans the way you do you help magic without even knowing it, you get to threat future withelighters, ordinary people who live their lives in the name of good with kindness, you threat them every day, you're out there helping good magic in a way, that's why they went after that other doctor as well. You and Derek are in danger, serious danger Mer."  
"Oh my god" she said fear filling her. "But why us?"  
"You're one of the best Mer and Derek he's one of the best if not the best neurosurgeon. You save innocent lives everyday, it's a balance thing. You're helping it shift more to the good side."  
"I never looked at it this way, well I never even knew magic really existed. Wow" Meredith said. She didn't know what to feel or to say, she kind of felt proud but scared at the same time.  
"We have to tell Derek" She said all of a sudden. "He has to know he's in danger"  
"Guys could you please come her for a second, Derek especially you" Phoebe said  
When they arrived into the living room where Phoebe and Meredith had been talking  
Meredith immediately said: "Derek, you're in danger, serious danger. Those demon things are after us. Phoebe has been in this situation before when her sister died"  
"What why us" Derek said in shock

"You're a doctor you're one of the best and so is Meredith" Phoebe explained "You save innocent lives everyday, which helps the balance to shift more to the good side."  
"I don't understand" he stammered

" The innocent lives you save, are good souls some of them become whitelighters, they're like angels , like Leo they help the good side. That's what makes the balance shift if they die before their time they don't get the chance to become one, which helps the dark side. Your work helps the good side" Phoebe said  
"Seriously?!?" he said still shocked  
"Yeah seriously" Meredith said  
"OH no there's one again he just appeared out of nothing" Meredith called out in shock.  
"Piper blow him up" Phoebe yelled  
Piper ran in and blew the demon up but than the entire room was covered in a light and Derek, Meredith, Phoebe and Les were gone.

"Oh no" Piper said "Leo did you just saw that" she said shocked.  
"Yeah it seems they're in the same situation as the two of us a year ago, when Chris was uh conceived." He said worried.  
"Wow this sucks" Paige  
"Yes it does" Piper said with a small voice, looking worried.

A/N This is where it ends for now, so I put them in Limbo for them to work things out. Both relationships have to be worked on, obviously. Next chapter I'll go forth and back between limbo and Piper and Leo's world.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you once again for the review 'obessed with books', I was thinking of a way for Meredith to tell Derek and maybe some fluff and than I thought of Piper and Leo's limbo when Chris was conceived… Sorry for taking so long before updating I have been struggling with this chapter.** **And it still doesn't seem right. For Mer/Der I put the same situation in tow pov's and the same goes for Phoebe/Les. I just wanted to show that with both couples both persons felt almost the same way it's kind of telling.**

Phoebe looked around she knew where she was almost immediately she, or better said Piper and Leo had been in this situation before. They were standing in her house only Piper, Leo and Paige weren't there and everything was in a greyish tint. I can't believe this is happening poor Meredith and Les, even poor Derek they didn't deserve this they just barely got to know there really was something else on earth as just every day life and now they were stuck in the spirit world chased by a demon who was after her best friend and her Derek, she didn't now how else to call him, he was way more than her boss but he wasn't her boyfriend either.  
"Were, were are we" she heard Meredith stammer, she felt so sorry for Meredith she saw how frightened she was and that was mostly because she was secretly taking care of two.  
" I think we're in a limbo, Piper and Leo have been stuck in one once before, the only problem is my powers don't work here and this demon is here somewhere as well and his powers might work because this is a spirit world and Piper blew him up so technically he's dead but someone more powerful and obviously behind this, made a sort of portal which dragged us in as well. So we have to be careful ok?" Phoebe said lost in her own thoughts. She looked to the frightened people around her. "I'll make sure we'll get out of this, ok? Don't worry I know that Piper Paige and Leo are working on it as we speak. I'm sure Piper and Leo recognize it, it's after all what reunited them and where Chris was conceived, but that's a total different story" she said looking at puzzled looks, following her every move.  
" What do we do next Phoebe?" Meredith asked  
"I think we should go up to the addict, it's where the Book Of Shadows is" Phoebe told them "It's our spell book. It's what helps us fight demons it's been passed down from generation to generation." she explained  
They walked to the addict and just when Phoebe got to the book of shadows the demon appeared again and threw an energy ball to Derek, who tied to dodge it but wasn't fast enough he got half hit by the energy ball on his leg. Les grabbed Derek and Meredith behind a table to duck for cover. While Phoebe fought the demon, kicking and punching him until the demon fell and was out for a couple of minutes, she grabbed the book. "Come on he can wake up any minute we have to go, we have to leave the house and find somewhere safe" she said. And they all ran down the stairs Les carrying Derek as fast as he could.   
Outside on the street Phoebe said: "We have to go somewhere were it's safe but it can't be somewhere to close to us, because he knows about those places."  
"What if we go to some random house, a block further he can't possibly guess we'll go there" Les said  
"Where ever it is, it has to have something to bind his wound" Meredith pointed out  
"I think most people have aid-kits, would that do?" Phoebe asked Meredith  
"Yeah I think it will" she said.  
"All right let's move" Phoebe said walking to the next block.  
"I think this house will do" Phoebe said standing in front of an ordinary and they walked inside. When Derek was installed on the couch Phoebe went to find an aid-kit and Meredith talked to Derek about his wound  
"Derek talk to me, are you dizzy or do you have any other discomforts except for the obvious pain in your leg"  
"Yeah a little dizzy I think I've lost a lot of blood" he said. Phoebe returned with the kid handing Meredith a bandage  
"Yeah you did, and you still are so I'll put on some bandage to stop the bleeding. Ok? Now try to stay awake" Meredith told him  
"Ok" he said weakly, giving her a weak smile  
"We'll get you through this" Meredith said reassuringly but Phoebe knew it was more to reassure herself than to reassure Derek

"Damn it" Piper called out "Why is it that always when I need this freaking book, it won't work. Grams I could use your help you know" Piper said looking in the air. But the pages weren't flipping like usual.  
"Calm down hunnie, we'll get to them it'll be ok. Phoebe is tough and so are the others they'll manage." Leo said reassuringly  
"I know but it just sucks Les could be really good for her, and to just find out our great family secret is a lot to handle but if you also get kidnapped because pf that secret, I'm afraid it's to much to handle." Piper sighed, " I hope he'll give her a second chance, she deserves some happiness," Piper said looking sad  
"Piper I know it's hard, we have to stay calm. Phoebe depends on us," Leo said with a calm but pressing voice.  
"I know I'm doing my best. Why don't you go ask the elders for advice, you are still on friendly terms right?" Piper said trying to stay to calm, which was hard. She hated the fact that she hadn't found anything yet Phoebe was counting on her and she was failing.  
" I will" Leo smiled " And Piper this is not your fault, you'll find the answer, I know you can do it" He said. She still was surprised by the fact that Leo knew her so well, it was the same the other way around but still it was pretty amazing to her.  
" Thanks hunnie, now go and find an answer for us" she smiled weakly   
And with that Leo orbed out and Piper and Paige got back to the book.   
"Come on, just a little bit of help there are 4 life's at stake here Grams, from which Phoebe's life is one" Piper sighed in frustration she just couldn't find the answer she was looking for.   
"Paige how did you contact me, how did you get me and Leo back last year.?" She asked  
"Well Gideon helped us, he had this book at magic school" Paige said gently  
"Speaking of Magic School don't you have to be there?"  
"Nope" Paige said exited "I arranged that one of the Elders, will take over. It's just to much to handle with being a witch and all but we could go and look there, ask if Odin knows something"  
" Odin seriously?" Piper said shocked " He agreed to that?"   
"Yeah pretty cool huh?" she grinned  
"How did you get him to do that"  
"I said that if he didn't, we would stop being the charmed ones, that I couldn't do it anymore and he finally gave in"  
"Oh so when you threaten to quite he listens." Piper said pretending to be hurt  
"Yeah I guess I've just got more influence" Paige smirked  
"Tsssh" Piper said as she raised her hand laughing.  
"Come on let's go free our sister" Paige said. And they went to Magic School.

(Meredith POV)

"Hold on Derek, it'll be ok. They'll help us out of her" Meredith said trying to comfort Derek. But actually she was trying to comfort herself if she was honest with herself; she was scared, she was afraid of losing Derek all over again but this time forever.   
"Meredith, I..I we're going to make it, Phoebe and her sisters will make sure of that" he said smiling weakly " You shouldn't be worrying about me, even if this will be my last day, know that I'm still dieing happy because I'm spending my last day the way I would have wanted or at least with the person I would have wanted, you Mer, you're it you always have been. I hope you know that and I really love you, and I'm sorry.. for everything. Don't cry Mer" he said as she began to cry "You'll make it, you're strong, you don't need me. I know you love me but you can manage" he said when she was shaking her head  
"Derek, please don't say these things, you're not going to die" she said her voice sounding croaked and her faces wet of tears. " I love you Derek, you're it for me to. I can't believe it took this for me to finally give in, I have been stupid" she said " and I'm sorry" she cried  
" No Mer, you had every right I hurt you I was the one being stupid."   
"Der…Derek I have to tell you something, I wanted to keep it a secret and this is a really bad time to say it but I can't keep this from you and I want you to be a part of it." She said tears welling up again   
"What is it Mer, you can tell me, you know that, you can trust me." He said, giving me the McDreamy look, and it was than that I knew everything would work out just fine. With Derek on my side I could do it all of it, this, the McBaby it's going to be just fine.  
" Do you remember prom night?" she asked thinking to herself that that was a stupid question because she knew it was as much on his mind as it was on hers, she remembered every little detail of that perfect night.  
" Yeah of course I remember" he said grinning, obviously picturing it she thought and she rolled her eyes at him, which made him laugh.  
" Well it uh had some consequences" she told him watching him his expressions intensely. She saw the confusion in his eyes, for a brain surgeon he sure wasn't all that bright, she laughed inwardly.  
"I'm uh I'm pregnant" she told him  
"Wha.. what?" she saw a sparkle in his eyes "You're pregnant of my baby?" she could here the happiness in his voice. And she couldn't help but to shine

(Derek POV)

"Hold on Derek, it'll be ok. They'll help us out of her" Meredith said trying to comfort him. But he knew she was comforting herself as well, he could hear it when she had said it.  
"Meredith, I..I we're going to make it, Phoebe and her sisters will make sure of that" he said smiling weakly, knowing he had to comfort her. He smiled a little at her, as much as the pain would allow. " You shouldn't be worrying about me, even if this will be my last day, know that I'm still dieing happy because I'm spending my last day the way I would have wanted or at least with the person I would have wanted, you Mer, you're it you always have been. I hope you know that and I really love you, and I'm sorry.. for everything." he said saying everything he felt at that moment he really was glad to spend this time with her and for her to be close to him again"Don't cry Mer" he said as she began to cry. "Oh god Imade a mess out of her" he thought "You'll make it, you're strong, you don't need me. I know you love me but you can manage" he said when she was shaking her head, feeling even more guilty and sad as he already had been feeling lately, it killed him to see her pained especially since he was the reason why she was hurting. "Derek, please don't say these things, you're not going to die" she said her voice sounding croaked and her faces wet of tears. " I love you Derek, you're it for me to. I can't believe it took this for me to finally give in, I have been stupid" she said " and I'm sorry" she cried  
" No Mer, you had every right I hurt you I was the one being stupid." He said his voice croaking, he couldn't let her take the blame it was his fault after all.  
"Der…Derek I have to tell you something, I wanted to keep it a secret and this is a really bad time to say it but I can't keep this from you and I want you to be a part of it." She said he could see the tears welling up again, she looked kind of scared to him, he wondered what was wrong.  
"What is it Mer, you can tell me, you know that, you can trust me." He said, giving her their look, or as Meredith called it the McDreamy look. He never really got it though, especially after he hurt her like that, how could she possibly think he was a good guy a dreamy guy, but he guessed that that was his Mer she could always find the good in him and he was glad she was with him now and trusting him with this obviously big secret. And he felt confident seeing her respond to his look.  
" Do you remember prom night?" she asked. If he remembered? He remembered every little detail of that more than perfect night. " Yeah of course I remember" he said grinning, he knew she knew he was picturing that night in his had again and she rolled his eyes at him. And he laughed despite the pain.  
" Well it uh had some consequences" she told him and he could see she was searching for an answer in my eyes, what my expression meant but right now he didn't know for sure yet. And he could see that she saw he was confused and than he heard her say these magical words that made his heart skip a beat  
"I'm uh I'm pregnant" she told him, she looked up expectantly   
"Wha.. what?" happiness filled his entire body, pushing out the pain of his wound, the confusion and the scare from this situation.

"You're pregnant of my baby?" he asked full of awe and happiness  
"Come here Mer" he said reaching out for her, she walked to him slowly. And he pulled her into a hug and than into a passionate kiss.  
"So you're happy I told you?" she asked smiling  
"Of course I'm happy, isn't that obvious by the way?" he asked with mischievous smile  
"Well yeah you could say that" she said laughing, I missed that laugh "I'm glad you're happy about it. But you do realise it's impossible for you to die now." She said with a grin obviously very happy as well.  
"Yeah I do" he said grinning as well. Right now he thought he could fight the entire world. He couldn't remember being more happy than this.  
"Good" she said looking satisfied as she sat next to him nestling her head into his neck. This was how it always should be, they were still happy even though they were in a life threatening situation. It just made it even more clear how much he loved her and how she meant to him and visa versa.

(Phoebe P.O.V)

"So Phoebe what was wrong with Meredith earlier?" he asked obviously trying to make conversation. They were sitting in the kitchen of the apartment and Derek and Meredith were in the living room where Derek was lying on the couch with his wound, trying to relax and hoping that the bleeding would stop.

"I guess I can tell you. They recently had a prom night at work and they had a fight and than they got uh very intimate" she laughed at her own choice of words. "So well they slept together and now Meredith is pregnant and well she's very confused about what to do. As you know he first choose his wife and now he realised that it didn't work and he divorced her before coming here and well Meredith doesn't know what to do, if she should even tell him. She's kind of a mess and now this. It's just looks like she just can't catch a break" she sighed

"Yeah it sounds like she's going through a rough time"  
"Yeah she is" Phoebe said lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about how Piper was going to find a way to help them since last time it was Gideon who saved Piper and Leo, as ironic as the Leo part may seem. And she wondered if she could catch break in her own personal life.

"What's the matter Phoebe" Les asked and she saw he was actually worried and wondering.  
"I uh I was just thinking of how to get out of here and uhm stuff like that" she said her voice trailing off.

"Ok, want to tell me what other stuff?" he asked

"It's all right, I'm fine I was just a little lost in thoughts" she said, she wanted to tell him what she thought but she was scared, she wasn't used to being scared, she never really got scared not even when she fighting off demons. The only time she got scared was when a family members life was at stake, when somebody she loved was at risk. And than it hit her, she was falling or she already fell in love with him.  
She could see he was disappointed and she knew he just wanted to be included he didn't want anymore lies or secrets. And he started to walk away  
"I'll go and check on Meredith and Derek" he said sounding the way he looked  
"Les wait" Phoebe called out, she couldn't believe she was saying it. But he stopped and he looked at her. He was waiting for the rest but she looked at him and she was trying to find the right words to express herself.  
"What Phoebe?" he said a little irritated

"Never mind" she said with a small voice, that didn't sound like her at all. He walked away  
"Les, I think I love you" she blurted out, he turned around and she couldn't figure out the look he had on his face.

(Les POV)

She still didn't trust him, he couldn't understand why she wouldn't say what was really the matter, it disappointed him a little and as much as he tried to hide he couldn't. Not fully anyway.  
"I'll go check on Meredith and Derek" he said not able to keep the disappointment out of his voice. And he walked away  
"Les wait" he heard Phoebe call out. He stopped waiting for something to come, she looked at him trying to find words, he could see it by the puzzled look on her face.

"What" he said sounding irritated, it was just that he was nerves and he felt a little frustrated that she didn't trust him.  
"Never mind" she said in a very Phoebe unlike voice. And I walked away, kind of mad at himself for sounding so irritated while he knew she couldn't deal with it.

"Les I think I love you" He heard her say and his heart skipped a beat he was overwhelmed with all the emotions that hit him. Happiness, love but also confusion and he felt scared. He looked at her and didn't know what to say, or better said how to say it.  
"You don't have to say anything, but I just wanted you to know because that was what was on my mind. I love you and I was wondering if we could have a chance. I would really like that" she said with a soft voice.

"Phoebe, I uh I think that I love you to, but I'm so confused and I'm scared. It's a big secret and I'm just upset about it because it seems like you didn't trust me enough to tell it to me. I know I had only been in your life for a couple of months back than, but still I think you should've told me." He said with an uncertain voice.  
"I know I understand, but it wasn't about trust Les. I don't know how to express this but telling you could've put you in danger as well and I didn't want to risk that." She said tears filling her eyes. And before he realised it he walked towards her and whipped away the tears, that were flowing out of her eyes and he kissed her. It wasn't long but there was a lot of emotion in it, he could the taste the love. He could feel it radiate out of her.  
They walked into the living room finding Meredith laying against Derek on the couch, a satisfied look on both of their faces. And he than realised that that was what he wanted him and Phoebe to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, some stuff happened causing a computer ban from my dad. 'Obessed with books' thanks for the review again, thanks for the tip. I decided I would try it in this chapter, it's starting more and more like a test but that's okay it's my first real story. Kara! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story, yeah you could say when two addictions collide :P. Anyway about the story I wanted to add for the sake of the story that Leo never killed the 2nd elder, since we don't have avatars and it was their fault Leo did that. The other stuff with Barbas and Gideon did happen.**

Piper and Paige walked into the big library of magic school towards a grumpy looking bold man, elder in fact called Odin.  
"Hi, how is everything going?" Paige asked

"Oh hi girls everything's going fine. Why do you ask, do you want to take back over?" he asked eagerly.  
"I uh wouldn't mind if you would, I've got a lot to do with the elders and stuff" he said trying to correct himself, he knew he had sounded a little to eager.

"No that's actually not what we came for" Paige said amused  
"Why? Are the students bothering you?" she said trying not to laugh. She had expected this when he had agreed to this, but she figured he could put up with it until they found a real teacher and head master, besides the elders had cleared him from his duties as elder unless they had some sort of crisis or well until they had found someone more appropriate. And she figured that the elders owed them big time.

"Then what did you come here for?" he asked confused and a little disappointed. He had hoped she would have find someone or missed the place to much. It had stung him that the elders had decided keeping the Charmed Ones together was more important than his duties as, but they were right, they needed the Charmed Ones more than he would ever admit. And unfortunately they did owe them this, not just because of everything they did but because of what Gideon had done.

"Phoebe and 3 of her friends are trapped in the spirit realm or limbo or how ever you people call it" Piper told him uncomfortable and irritated she still didn't like to the elders. Especially this grumpy old man who gave Leo such a hard time after the whole Gideon episode and all the other things they had accused Leo of, not to mention all the pre-marital stress they had cost her. She just didn't like to be around them, she didn't trust them.

"Like Leo and Piper were last year" Paige added

"Yes who could forget that" Odin said shifting uncomfortable. He didn't like this trip down memory lane especially since they had discovered Gideon had been behind almost all the attacks on Piper and her family last year. He had understand Gideon's fear of the child but what he had done was unforgivable. And could have cost damage beyond repair even now, when his plan had failed the damage was huge, trust was gone on both sides. Leo had almost lost it during his haunt on Barbas and Gideon, which had cost some distrust towards Leo.  
"Do you know where uh Gideon put the book he used last time?" Paige asked feeling a cold shiver down her spine when mentioning his name.  
"No I'm afraid he burned a lot of books he used, trying to wipe out his trail I suppose" he muttered the last part of the sentence.

"God damn it" Piper called out, she was highly frustrated. She felled as helpless as she had done when she thought Leo was going to lose it and she hadn't been able to help him.  
"I know it's frustrating Piper but I know you and Paige will find a way. You're the Charmed Ones you can do this. Phoebe is tough and she'll protect the rest" he said reassuringly. He meant it, they had always known a way out of difficult situation. And this time would be no different.

"Thank you that means a lot to us." Paige said and Piper nodded.

"Good now go and save your sister" he said giving them what was supposed to be a smile, he failed miserably though.

"Ok let's go Paige" Piper said. She had found her spirit back, the elder was right they would find a way. Phoebe's life was at stake not to mention the life of Meredith, Derek and Les. She wasn't about to lose another sister, not Phoebe and not Meredith either, Meredith had become somewhat of a sister throughout the years. Like at Prue's funeral, Meredith had immediately taken off some days, which meant a whole lot because Meredith was an intern. Interns couldn't and never did take days off, they worked 24/7 if they could and Mer was the same. But she had taken those days off and it had meant a lot to all of them. She came and helped with what ever she could, although she was a horrible cook she did her best and put in all her effort to make it somewhat easier on Piper and Phoebe. She had helped with the odd service they had given Prue and later on when all the grieving guests had arrived at their home she had been there for them and now Piper was determined to going to be there for her. And with that thought in mind she walked away, with Paige following her immediately. They were going to pull this off.

"Oh hi Pheebs" Meredith said sleepily, looking up to see the person that had been standing above her.

"Hi Mer" Phoebe said smiling. She had seen how cosy the two people in front of her had been laying. She was happy that Meredith had finally trusted Derek. At least she assumed she had told Derek the big secret she had been keeping from him. She couldn't imagine them laying there like that when Meredith hadn't told him yet. It would be very un-Meredith if that was the case. She decided to try it subtle, although that wasn't one of her strengths in most situations.

"So I see you two made up, what happened?" she asked casually but she couldn't help to smile knowingly at Meredith.

"Well I think you know already, but I finally told him." She said with a smile and it was a real smile, she hadn't had a real smile in a while, most of the times they were fake to avoid to pretend but not this time she was really happy.

"Yeah I'm going to be a father" Derek added thrilled over the fact that he was going to be the father of _his_ Meredith's child, their child. Meredith who was beaming, like only pregnant woman could. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen that big, no make that huge change in her appearance. The sadness in Meredith's eyes was gone. She was overwhelmed by all the emotions she was feeling. She was still scared but in a good way. The only thing she was worrying about were the worries every mother should only have to deal with; the safety and health of her unborn child.  
"Oh wow congratulations Derek" Les walked to Derek and shook his hand, secretly wishing he could have that one day with Phoebe, he knew she wanted that to, but the witch thing was kind of bothering him. She was still the same but at the same time entirely different. It confused him and he didn't know what to do with it. It made him insecure and indecisive which were characteristics he had never had.

Phoebe could see Les was thinking about something important and from the frown on his face she could tell it was painful for Les.

"Les shall we go back to the kitchen? We'll leave Meredith here to take care of Derek and we'll can go figure out what to do next, and the Book is in the kitchen and we can't leave it a lone for to long. I think the de-"she stopped, looking down on to the ground.

"The demon?" Les finished for her.  
"Yeah he will try to get it back. Well not get it _back_, because it's ours but you know what I mean right?" she said a little nerves, she hated this, she was Phoebe Halliwell the strong, independent, secure woman. She didn't get nerves but something about Les and her feelings for him, mixed with the situation they were in made her nerves. And she hated the fact, everyone could notice it.

"Ok, let's go" Les said. They walked to the kitchen.

"So what do you think we should do next?" He asked.

"Well I have to make some sort of contact with my sisters" Phoebe said thoughtful "And then we'll see further from that."

"Paige I have an idea let's summon Grams, she can go back and forth in the spirit realm, without risking anything and we can make contact with them." Piper said  
"Ok we can try that" Paige said, she was glad that they at least had some sort of idea that could bring them closer to a good solution.

They both began to chant:

"_Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirits from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide_."

"Hi Grams" Piper said when she saw the golden sparkles come down, but soon she got the shock of her life.

"P—Prue" she stammered

"Hi Piper, it's so nice to see you again. We think you're ready to see me now. Hi Paige, welcome to the family" she said and walked to her youngest sister.

"H-- -- Hi Prue" Paige said her voice croaking and tears running down her face, she always been so sad she never had got to know Prue and she always had hoped to see her one day and now that that day was here she was just stunned, and happy. Piper was crying as well but she smiled weakly.  
"Hi Prue, we missed you so much." She said as she hugged her big sister, it was such a familiar feeling but at the same time so odd.  
"Do you want to see your nephews?" she said when she pulled away.  
"Yeah I would love to" Prue said with a smile.

"Leo just got home, I'll go and find them. You two talk" she said smiling and hurried downstairs.

"Leo you've got to come up to the addict and take the boys with you" she called out while running down the stairs. "No but's" she said when she saw Leo's confusion.

"Ok" he finally said. He picked up Chris and took Wyatt by the hand and orbed upstairs, he might as well orb since they were in a hurry and running with two toddlers wasn't the best option, he thought. To his surprise Piper come in at the exact same time. She was just in time to see Wyatt run to Prue: "Hi auntie Prue" and he hugged her.

Chris just smiled and stretched out his arms to Prue. Leaving a stunned Piper and Leo

"That spell didn't work either" Phoebe sighed. "We'll never got out of here and it's all my fault. I'm a failure. Piper would've known what to do no matter what issues she would be dealing with. I'm just weak" she said sadly.

"Come on Pheeb you can't say that. You're brave I've always thought that, even before I knew you did all of this. I know you can do this Phoebe, if anyone can it's definitely you. I'm dealing with some issues to but I trust you Phoebe and I believe in you" Les said reassuringly "Issues don't make you weak, they make you human and eventually it'll motivate you" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks I needed that" she said trying to keep her tears from falling.  
"Phoebe did you find anything yet?" Meredith asked when she walked in. Worry filling her.  
"No I'm still trying to figure something out. But I think I might have an idea though" Phoebe said as she suddenly an idea occurred to her.  
"Ok because Derek isn't doing so well" she cried

"I'm doing my be.." her voice stopped making sound. She saw Prue appearing.

"Prue is that you?" Phoebe asked sadness and joy filling her.

"Yeah it's me Pheebs, but we don't have a lot of time. I work as a communication device between the two worlds." She said speaking fast but clear. Like she used to do when she was in a hurry.

"What do you want me to tell them?" Prue asked.

"Ask them if they found anything yet and if they haven't tell them to try the following.." Phoebe said

"Ok" Prue nodded  
"Nice seeing you again Mer" she said to a very stunned blond

"Phoebe you to I love you" she smiled

"Love you to Prue" Phoebe called after her disappearing sister.  
"Oh my god" Meredith said  
"She was dead, we buried her together." She stammered

"Yeah she's dead, she's a spirit now Mer. Normally Grams' spirit comes to help us. They said we weren't ready to see Prue yet. And apparently now we are" Phoebe said with a small smile.

"Wow" was all that Les could bring out  
"Yeah wow" Phoebe said still recovering from her feelings.

**That's all for now, again sorry for not updating this week. I have the first draft of the next two chapters ready. I think I'll make this story 9 chapters long and 1 additional chapter, for closure. I hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again thank you for the review 'Obessed with books', and thank you once again for the tip I think I'll finish the rest of the story like that. A special apology for not updating sooner since I already had the first draft and all but I have been ill the entire week haven't been able to go to school since Tuesday so I guess that's legitimate, so my plan to update at least twice this week failed, I hope you all forgive me. **

**So after last night everyone knows for sure Grey's Anatomy isn't mine, first of all I wouldn't let Meredith drown and than have her in the water for half of the next episode, than have her be saved by Derek like a 'knight in shiny what ever' (which I totally loved both the quote and the moment oh how Dreamy!) and than let her be half dead and maybe fully dead for the rest of the episode! Oh the frustration! I literally cried when Derek and Mark sat there in the hospital on the floor and when Derek was reviving her and when Bailey and the Chief were giving up on her. That only happened sporadically before in you won't guess, yup Charmed anyone seen 8x21:O the end scene I totally cried, and when Phoebe killed Cole the sisters on the bed scene I cried, so powerful. But other then that I never ever cry while watching TV. So yeah that's a sign as well, you know me not owning it because I can't imagine Shonda crying over her own scenes and neither can I see Brad Kern or Mr Spelling do that so yeah .. Oke enough with the rambling let chapter 8 begin!  
Oh btw does anyone have a good title for this maybe it would be nice changing the title.**

**Even though I love Simple Plan's Untitled it doesn't fit the story it did fit last night's episode don't you think?**

**  
** "Oh that's a pretty clever idea" Piper said after hearing Phoebe's plan from Prue, she was happy that they finally had a plan, that actually might succeed. She was proud of Phoebe it couldn't be easy over there, she herself had been through it with Leo and Phoebe had the additional drama of two other troubled persons as well.

"Let's do it" Paige said with renewed spirit

"Watch out" Leo yelled grabbing Wyatt and Chris and he orbed out, two demons had entered the house. One formed an energy ball

"Energy ball" Paige called out. The ball disappeared out of the demon's hand and appeared in Paige's. She threw it at the demon and he exploded.  
"One down, one to go" she cheered

Piper tried to blow up the other demon but she missed and the demon disappeared.  
"Watch out Piper" Paige yelled the demon had reappeared behind Piper. Piper turned around and made a quick hand move and the demon exploded.  
"Nice" Prue said "I remember the blowing up thing a little more chaotic" she grinned

"Yeah I got a little better at it." Piper said ginning back at her

"She's still chaotic at it though" Paige said a little insecure

"I totally believe that, it's Piper" Prue said laughing

"I resent that I really do!" Piper said mocking hurt.

"I uh need some air" Phoebe said, she was overwhelmed with Prue's visit. She had been a lot overwhelmed lately she didn't like it very much but she had been in a very difficult situation at least the past 48 hours.  
Luckily Meredith and Derek had their first interview in two days time, so they still had time. Meredith wanted to come 3 days early and everyone had agreed, they all thought she deserved some time to relax but Derek had insisted to come with her and now they were all here.

"Ok" Meredith said as Phoebe started to walk away "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked

"Nah that's ok, you take care of Derek" Phoebe said giving her a watery smile. She started to speed up her tempo.

"I'll go after her" Les said not waiting for a reply and walked out fast.

"Phoebe you all right?" he asked when he found Phoebe in the garden.  
"Yeah I'm fine" she said sniffing and whipping away her tears

"No you're not, what's up Pheebs?" Les asked kindness filling his voice

"Nothing, it's just a lot. I hope Piper will succeed I'm just worrying about them that's all." She said lying through her teeth.

"I don't believe that, that is all" Les said immediately "What's up Phoebe?" he said kindly again but with determination in his voice.  
"I.." she began, she looked up at him, he looked at her kindly waiting patiently for her response. "It's just I'm sorry about this whole situation, you got in this because of me and you had to find out like this and I'm just sorry" she said tears running down her face once again.  
"It's all right" he said trying to reassure her and he pulled her into a hug

"Not it's not" she said " You probably hate me and I don't blame you." She said whipping away her tears.

"No I don't, I don't you hate you. Not at all Phoebe. Who could hate you?" he smiled

"I really like you Phoebe but.."

"I know the witch stuff it's to much you want a better future and you deserve that Les, the whole white picket fence thing" Phoebe said trying to stay strong

"No it's not like that it's just a little confusing, I mean everything's changed about you but at the same time you're still the same, you know what I mean?" he said deciding that complete honesty would be the best policy right now.  
"Yeah I do" she said

"That doesn't mean, that I don't.. that I don't love you" he said his voice croaking.  
"You love me?" Phoebe said surprised

"Yeah I think I do, I know I do. I've been in love with you from the beginning I should've told you but I had to go to LA and it wasn't fair to you. And I was done in LA I knew I didn't want to live without you, it's just not right without you" he said his voice shaky

She looked him in the eyes and said: "I love you too, I've been in love with you since the beginning I just was to proud to admit it" she said with a voice that was as shaky as Les' voice just had been. He leaned over and kissed her and it wasn't long before she kissed him back. She pulled him closer and things got heated. They removed their clothes rapidly "I love you" she whispered.

"I'm going to check now, they have been gone the entire night!" Meredith said to Derek. "What if he found them?" she panicked  
"Calm down Mer they're probably just fine" Derek said with a voice that was highly weakened by the pain and the blood loss.  
"We can't that for sure. I'm going to check" she said stubbornly

"Ok Mer, but come right back if you don't see them. Promise me that" Derek said trying to look as stern as possible

"Ok, I promise" she leaned over and gave him a small kiss "You be strong ok?" she said

She walked outside and it wasn't long before she had found them

She saw them laying together, holding on to each other as if their life depended on it. They were both sound a sleep, they looked really peacefully together. Phoebe had a smile on her face, that Meredith hadn't seen the entire week. She was happy for Phoebe and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Hi Phoebe" Meredith said pushing Phoebe's arm

"Huh" Phoebe answered sleepy

"It's morning, what took you so long?" Meredith said grinning "I was worried you know." She added more seriously

"I'm sorry we were just talking and I guess we fell a sleep" Phoebe said "We were talking" Phoebe repeated.  
"Yeah right Pheebs" she laughed "But seriously though I'm happy for you, it's ok" she added. Phoebe smiled

"Thanks" she mouthed to Meredith, Meredith just smiled back.

"We have to go back to my house. Piper and Paige have my plan now and if it succeeds we'll go to the normal world and we'll just appear in a street, where people will probably be walking. Nothing should happen before Prue is here though" She looked up and saw Prue appearing

"Speaking of the Devil" she said grinning  
"Nah-uh I'm an Angel now" Prue grinned back

"But Pheebs you got to head back to the manor they're ready to say the spell" Prue said  
"Ok, we were just about to leave" Phoebe said.

"Ok, here's a potion to vanquish the demon, hurry up" Prue handed the potion, smiled one last time and disappeared again.

"Ok guys let's go" Phoebe said "We're going home" Phoebe smiled.

"All right, I'll go get Derek and I'll carry him to the manor" Les offered  
"That would be great" Phoebe said. Les walked inside

"So are you going to share some details?"  
"No" Phoebe said laughing "All right" she said when Meredith looked at her raising an eyebrow and giving her a dirty look. "It was great and perfect. And I now know how he feels and he knows how I feel but I'm just confused about where we stand now." Phoebe sighed

"Oh I understand, I know what it's like." Meredith said patting her on the should sympathetically.  
"I don't know if I should give Derek a second chance, I mean he knows now and he's happy, he thinks he's in love with me but it was like that last time as well. I don't know what to do.

"Do you love him?" Phoebe asked suddenly "Because if you do that's the most important thing, it isn't always enough. But it's worth the risk. Real love is worth the risk Mer and I think you and Derek have that. Look at the way he looks at you and you at him. The way you make each other feel. Don't wait to long Mer, you'll regret it for the rest of your life" Phoebe said taking a deep breath.

Les had snuck up behind them to listen to what Phoebe had to say, when she was done he said: " We have to move fast he's losing consciousness" he said

They walked to the manor were the demon was waiting in front of the manor. Phoebe and the rest ducked behind some bushes.  
"Here's what we'll do, I walk up there and lure him to the backyard you wait until we're out of sight and go inside" Phoebe said

"Phoebe what about you? You can't go alone I'll go with you" Les said sounding resolute

"No Les you can't, you have to carry Derek inside and help Mer, besides you don't have any powers, you never dealt with this before and I can't let you get hurt because you and could and I couldn't live with that" Phoebe said looking down

"Ok but promise me you won't get hurt either Phoebe" Les said and he looked at Phoebe

"Ok I'll do my best" she said giving him a watery smile.

She ran cautiously to the house where the demon was patrolling in front of the house. When he walked to the other side, Phoebe ran closer until she reached the front yard.  
"Hey, over here" she yelled. The demon looked at her and she ran away to the back yard and he walked after he. She turned when she arrived behind the house.  
"Who sent you?" she asked

"Like I'm going to tell" the demon said looking at her like she was filth. "Where are the others?" he asked  
"Yeah like I'm going to tell you" she said returning the look

"Let's make a deal you tell me where the two doctors are and I won't kill you" he said

"Let's make a different deal, you tell me who sent you and I won't kill you." Phoebe said

All of a sudden everything got colour again. The demon was distracted and Phoebe ran into the house and the demon followed her after some seconds.  
"Piper, Paige" she yelled when she ran upstairs to the addict. Her sister stood there, waiting for her. Piper made a movement with her hand and the demon froze, she made a smaller hand movement and the head of the demon unfroze. Meanwhile Leo orbed downstairs to heal Derek.  
"What the hell" the demon yelled.

"Shush" Piper said "Now who sent you?" she said with a stern voice.

"I'm not talking" the demon said growling.  
"Ok pall listen up, next time I'll make an arm movement I'll blow up a foot or a hand and I'll slowly and painfully make my way to your vanquish" Piper said hoping this empty treat would help.  
"Ok, Ok I'll tell" he said when Piper started to move her hands. "It's Barbas he's back" he said "He wasn't really after the doctors, he set it up to make you focus on me and distracting you this way and to make things a little more interesting. By the way he's fulfilling his main goal right about now, he's killing your precious little son." He said laughing evil and Piper blew him up.

**A/N: Ok so this is a smaller update it's smaller than I had thought but it's actually a sort of beginning for the end of this story, so shock shock they're after Wyatt (poor kid they've tried to kidnap him more times than he's old in months lol).**

**I'll try to update tomorrow again with chapter nine I'll probably make it longer. So I just wanted to add that I can't actually picture Alyssa (Phoebe) giving anyone that kind of look, but I mean Phoebe is dealing with an utterly dumb and annoying demon lol so I just had to get that off my chest. I'm a big Alyssa fan by the way if you hadn't guessed yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So there's not much to say for me, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for all the rambling last update I was just still shocked about the episode. So this update won't be as long as most of the others..**

"Hi there Wyatt remember me?" Barbas grinned. Wyatt put up his protection shield

What Barbas hadn't been counting on was Leo he was just walking upstairs after healing Derek when he heard Wyatt cry.  
"Mommy, Daddy".  
" What's up buddy?" Leo asked when he walked "You son of a bitch" he yelled when he saw Barbas standing over Wyatt with a ritual knife above him. He pinned Barbas up the wall, he was fuming. "You didn't learn did you? You'll never be able to get to him, don't you realize what you're doing to this little boy. Seriously how can you take yourself seriously, attacking a boy of three?" Leo yelled "You'll never succeed" and with that he punched him out.  
"Leo hunnie, is Wyatt ok?" When she, Prue, Phoebe and Paige ran into the room  
"Yeah he is right here, will you vanquish him" Leo said exhausted by the rage, he pointed at Barbas

"Ok" she just said. She knew Leo wasn't supposed to kill demons or other evil beings he was supposed to be passive. She smiled to herself when she saw Leo had punched Barbas out he could be very manly she thought grinning.  
"Girls you ready to vanquish his sorry ass, _again_" Piper asked.  
"Sure" Phoebe said

"Ok, here we go" Piper said:

_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia,  
Melinda, Astrid, Helena,  
Laura and Grace.  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
vanquish this evil from time and space_

"Noo" Barbas screams and than he explodes and fades away

"I'm so proud of you three, Piper, Phoebe, Paige" she looked at them smiling "you've grown so much as witches and as human beings. Phoebe I have some good news for you, you get to have a new part in the family" she added

"Oh? Like Matriarch? I thought Piper was supposed to become that" Phoebe said confused.   
Prue laughed "No Pheebs, nothings like that. There's a different form of uhm joy growing as we speak, it'll give you a new part in the familie. A new set of chores and responsibility. You'll find out soon enough. I have to go now, I love you girls. Blessed it be." She says as she's fading away  
"Oh my go you're pregnant" Piper screamed, she hugged a stunned Phoebe

"But that's not possible, it can't be" Phoebe stammered. She than realized how it could've happened "Oh my god!" she said gasping "But… but how could she have known? It only happened yesterday" she stammered. Piper raised in eyebrow

"You had sex in the spirit realm?" Piper laughed "Copy cat" she muttered.

Phoebe hit her on the arm playfully "not funny" she said

"Wow I'm going to be a mother" she sighed. She was really happy she recently had been thinking about kids a lot but it was so soon and not to mention confusing right now.

Les, Leo, Derek and Meredith walked into the room.  
"What's going on?" Les asked confused when he saw Piper and Paige exchange , which Phoebe answered with a dirty look.

"Nothing we were just talking about your adventures in Limbo" Piper smirked, Phoebe put an elbow in Piper's ribs.

"I think we have to talk Les last night had some unexpected consequences" she said a little uncomfortable, she knew Piper was gloating that she thought that this was funny. So she looked at her silently warning her not to make any more 'funny comments', Piper got the message loud and clear. She couldn't help but finding it funny, she was also happy for her sister she knew that this was what she had always wanted maybe not like this but it was still a good thing and even if Les wouldn't take it to well she would always have her sisters to lean on, but she doubted Les would be the kind of guy to bail his own kid and Phoebe.  
Phoebe nodded at Les to walk with her.  
"Oh my god" Meredith exclaimed Piper nodded at her

"You" she said  
"Oh wow" Leo and Derek said at the same time  
"Uh-huh" Piper grinned  
"What?" they heard Les say, he still didn't get the hint Phoebe just gave. "Oh how naïve" Piper though laughing slightly.

"You're.. you're pregnant, of my baby for one day?" Les asked he hadn't been counting on this, Phoebe hadn't been counting on this either he assumed, but he was still slightly confused how could she possibly know as it was only yesterday that it happened." she just nodded at him she looked like she was in trance or something.

"But how do you know?" he asked

"Prue" she simply said "Spirits can feel or see those kind of things almost immediately" she explained, sounding remarkably calm but she wasn't calm at all, she was still shocked herself.

"Phoebe will you marry me?" Les asked all of a sudden breaking the silence. He pulled the gorgeous diamond ring he had been hiding out of his pocket. During the time he spent in LA away from her, he knew exactly what he wanted and he had bough the ring there and he had been waiting for the right moment.  
"When did you get that?" Phoebe asked confused and shocked.  
"I bought it in LA, I knew you were _it_ for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Phoebe and the baby of course. This entire experience just made it even more clear, I was so afraid of losing you when you went to face that demon a lone and I realized I can't live without you. I've been keeping this ever since I was in LA and I have been waiting for the perfect moment and right now I can't think of a more perfect moment than this. So what do you say Pheebs?" Les said smiling

"I .. I yes" she said smiling

"Yes?" he asked thrilled, she nodded at him excited. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her. No moment had ever felt so perfect than this to both of them.

"Oh get a room already" Piper said as she walked in "I see he took it well" Piper laughed

"Well…" Phoebe said and showed her ring.   
"I see he took it more than well." She said in amazement, it might be fats but she had a good feeling about it. Besides they were engaged that didn't mean they would marry anytime soon. "So have you set a date yet" she asked just to be sure  
"No we'll take it slow from here, I think we'll do it in a year from now" Phoebe said happily, she knew this was the right choice this was where she belonged and where their baby belonged.

"Pheebs congratulations" Meredith said hugging her friend. "I'm so happy for you, you deserve it the whole white picket fence thing" she said  
"Thanks hunnie so do you" Phoebe smiled giving her a look of comfort and Meredith got it they were both going to be ok, more than ok. They both had hidden a secret and it had come out, both of them had survived this whole Limbo- thing and both had come out of these situations, happier, more confident and stronger.  
And they both realized that once in a while dreams and hopes did come true, that life could treat them kindly as well and that they deserved this happiness. So yeah this time they were going to be fine. Dark and Twisty may not have disappeared entirely but it had made some room for Bright and Shiny in their lives.

**So yeah not as long as I thought it would be, but it's sort of an end. I'll write one more chapter and it'll go a little further in the future and it'll have the official end of the press tour 'cause after all that's what they come to San Francisco for. Oh I made this music video about 3x16 and if anyone's interested here's the link, ** **The song is basically chosen from a MerDer point of view I thought it fit them and this whole Meredith dieing situation. But the vid is also about the rest of the ferry disaster and about her friends. Bright and Shiny I wish Mer/Der could have that once in a while on the show!**


End file.
